


Undamaged

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Iron-Dad and Spider-Son [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Tony has a habit of pranking his three year old son, Peter. Bruce is mostly unhappy by the most recent bout of crying they caused, even if the pranks are harmless.





	Undamaged

Tony wouldn’t say he was a natural jokester. He wasn’t the prank type, and making jokes was as hard as performing a backflip with no training. Unfortunately for his three year old son, however; Tony had found a hidden talent for small pranks. He’d so far performed everything from hiding his favorite toys, stealing little bits of food, messing up his hair, and even going as far as pretending Banner, his favorite uncle, was never going to turn back from the Hulk again. 

Peter was a sensitive little boy, everyone in the tower knew. He cried over Disney movies and felt sorry when a toy broke. Tony was convinced he’d gotten that from Pepper, although the woman was strong as a rock and rarely showed harsh emotions. The one time he’d even voiced his opinion his wife had laughed, reminding Tony of all the times he’d sobbed over empty bottles of liquor and ASPCA commercials. The billionaire had merely rolled his eyes, desperately trying to calm the sobbing two year old in his arms. How was he supposed to know Peter would be  _ that  _ upset by Bambi?

Knowing how sensitive his son was, it seemed like common sense to anyone else that pranking him would be a bad idea. Rhodey always gave Tony Hell for the little pranks, Bruce was convinced Tony was out of his mind, and even Natasha cradled the baby whenever he was overly upset by Tony’s antics. The worst had been the Hulk prank, but Tony was sure to never go that far again. He knew his son wouldn’t forever be damaged by him hiding a sausage behind his back, but the others were a little more apprehensive.  

That morning -- a pretty August day, warm and sunny -- led Tony, Bruce, and Peter out in one of the many parks in New York. The little boy loved being outside. Beaches, parks, the woods, anywhere was suitable to explorer for Peter. Tony loved taking his son with him on business trips because it meant more for the three year old’s wide eyes to rake over in wonderment. He’d have to look into more unique places for his upcoming trip to Seoul.

“Hey buddy, you hungry?” Bruce asked the baby sweetly, breaking Tony out of his thoughts. Peter nodded happily, his little hands slapping down on his jean covered knees. “What sounds good?” Bruce questioned, and Peter allowed his little finger to sit contemplatively over his lip.

“Bread.” Peter exclaimed. Tony and Bruce chuckled at the simple request, but resigned themselves to finding a food truck that sold food covered in the starchy goodness Peter loved. 

“We could get croquettes?” Bruce offered, allowing Tony the opportunity to roll his eyes at Bruce’s pallet. “Hey, they’re good!” He argued mock offended, his hands sitting on his hips defiantly. 

“Hey!” Peter copied, laughing in his dad’s arms. “Hey!” Bruce allowed a smile to break across his face, his fingers flicking wildly before tickling Peter’s side. The three year old let out an unholy shriek, his body flailing wildly in Tony’s hold as Bruce mercilessly tickled him.

“Uncle, stop! Ah!” Peter laughed wildly. Tony struggled to keep a solid hold on his child, his little body moving with so much strength it rivaled training with Rhodey. Bruce finally relinquished his tickle attack on the baby, allowing Peter to sigh and drop his body like a rag doll in Tony’s arms. 

“Croquettes it is.” Bruce winked, walking over to the moderately busy stand. The wait was quick, and soon enough they were settled on a bench with two beef croquettes and one mashed potato flavor. Peter took a cautious bite of his, sighing happily as the buttery potato hit his tongue. The three year old for sure had a taste for white and brown foods. If only Tony could get him more into the colorful foods that Steve keeps insisting he eat. 

Tony and Bruce both finished their food quickly, savoring in the left over flavor that the beef and bread crumbs left behind. Peter was still nibbling his slowly, wanting to hold onto the food for as long as he could. It wasn’t rare that Clint’s kids would snatch Peter’s food, so he was always happy and slow when the two weren’t around. Unfortunately for Peter, Tony saw this as a perfect opportunity for a little bit of fun at his son’s expense. He thought that maybe one day Peter would be one step ahead of him and not be tricked so easily. That was good, he thought. He won’t be as easily messed with one day. 

Pepper would not be so quick to agree with that logic. 

“Peter, can I have a bite of yours? Daddy finished his too fast.” Tony pouted to his innocent son. The three year old was quick to hand his croquette over to Tony despite Bruce’s protests.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s going to take a big bite.” Bruce warned, but Peter still allowed Tony to take the food from him. The three year old turned to tell Bruce it was alright, and by the time he looked back, Tony had switched the wrapper of Peter’s food to the one he had already finished. The baby’s face held one of shock as he took the empty wrapper back from his father, his eyes immediately watering up.

“No, no!” Tony begged just as his son wailed. His face was already covered in tears and left over bread crumbs, his little cries high pitched and upset. “It’s right here, I didn’t eat it.” Tony showed him the fully intact croquette, but Peter still continued to cry despite his dad’s reassurance. 

“Why do you do that?” Bruce whined himself, lifting Peter up and into his lap. “Don’t go to him, I’ve got you.” Bruce cooed, taking the croquette from Tony and holding it up to Peter’s lips. The baby sniffled as he took a bite, Tony’s heart breaking at the sight.

“Ah, I can’t look at you!” Tony chuckled exasperated, turning himself away from his son and friend. 

“Daddy’s so mean, huh?” Bruce asked. Peter shook his head no as he chewed quickly on his food. Bruce scoffed in surprise, pulling the toddler up a little higher into his lap.

“Peter, can I have another bite?” Tony asked suddenly, wanting to show his son he wouldn’t take his food again. Surprisingly, Peter held out the croquette with both hands, tears still falling slowly down his face. Tony leaned forward and took the smallest bite out of the food, humming happily at the taste. “Thank you, baby.” Peter hummed in acknowledgement of the thanks and continued to allow Bruce to feed him. 

“One day he’s going to get you back for all of these.” Bruce warns with sharp eyes. Tony chuckles lightly in response.

“I hope so.”

  
  



End file.
